Farehaven Speedrun
by Shattered Angels
Summary: Jacob, a racer without a past, shows up in Farhehaven city. He plans to make it to the top, but numerous other racers stand in his way. What challenges will he face? And will he ever face his past and move on? Or is he already to far gone?
1. A New Beggining…

**Hi guys, its me again. Who out there loves the Need for Speed series? I know I do. I've played Need for Speed Underground 2, and have racked up quite some game time on the newest game, Need for Speed: Most Wanted. It's gonna be hard to make a fan fic for is because there are really no people in the game. **

**But, I'm gonna try. The story is gonna be more in a third person view from behind the car, just like in the game. Naw, that's just stupid. Let's get a character, shall we? HM…this is gonna be harder then I thought. Oh well. **

**Yeah. How am I supposed to do it when he gets caught in cop chases? AGHHHHHHHHH. Well, I'm gonna stop complaining and start writing.**

**HERE WE GO…!**

Tires squealed on concrete as Jacob slammed his foot on the pedal. The city of Farehaven lay before him, just begging him to come and explore it's secrets. It was a beautiful day, without a cloud in the sky. He flexed his fingers against the steering wheel of the powerful beast that he sat in.

The car was a dream - a white Ford GT with blue stripes down the center of the car. It had a huge engine - what size, he had no idea, but a beast like this was meant for racing. It had everything still in factory condition - the tires, the gears, the body - everything perfect.

Jacob smiled. By the time he was done though, his car would not resemblethe gracefulness of the car now - no, by the time he was done, he would be commanding a monster from its stomach.

The first thing that he wanted to do was get some nitrous and a better set of tires, preferably a set of off road ones. He smiled to himself. _Here we go then. Farehaven, watch out. Here I come. _

**So guys, let's get the action pumped up next chapter! And remember! Every review you guys add gets me hyped up to do more chapters and stories! So leave those reviews! **

**Until we meet again, young grasshopper…**


	2. The Pursuit

**So guys, here we go again! It's me, and I'm reporting in to do another another chapter in the series! So, we don't know much about anything yet. Let's get going then! **

**Oh. I just thought of something. How am I supposed to do the thing where you go through a shop at 200 miles per hour and somehow come out full fixed up and with a new paint job? Oh well. **

**So, let's go then! I need to really learn to story blabbing.**

Jacob shoved the stick into drive, and screeched out of his parking space. He picked a road that he choose at random, and started to drive. He weaved in and out of traffic, taking in the sights and sounds of the city. After a while, he came across a part of the town that had lots of exits and inlets to a highway that he supposed lay below him.

He choose one and drove down it, and started off down the long and winding road. He flashed past a large group of cars, hitting almost 100 miles per hour. A moment later, he heard the sound of sirens coming from the group of civilians he had just passed. He checked behind him to see a Farehaven state police car speeding to catch up to him.

He took a quick turn down another street, and was looking directly at a building that looked like it was built a long time ago. The building had a large gap right through the middle of it. Jacob pushed the accelerator harder, and after hitting the stairs, he launched through the building unscathed.

He jumped through to meet a police car sitting there. Jacob slammed on the brakes, and swung the car towards a small gap back to the road. His cars tail slammed hard into the side of the police car, leaving a nasty dent. The cars siren lights went out, and the hood started to let out a thick, gray smoke.

He went and drove back down the hill, cutting back to the front of thr building, heading away from it. There was another large building in front of him, with a giant hill leading up to it. A large billboard hung from the arches that he was aiming for.

He hit the jump perfectly - he sailed through the arches, smashing through the billboard, the wood splintering around him. He hit the ground hard, and his head jolted forward, missing the steering wheel by less then an inch. He slammed the handbrake and used the momentum to spin his car down a road that was running parallephoto his position, and then slammed on the accelerator yet again. A trail of smoke and skid marks trailed behind him.

He cursed silently under his breath when he saw a line of police cars blocking the road in front of him, consisting of a heavier duty car then he had seen only moments before. These were most likely some form of Land Rover, which were much more capable of taking the pursuer off of the road.

He didn't have enough time to try and slam on the brakes. He instead slammed the accelerator down as far as it would go, slamming into the flashing blockade as fast as his car would go. Jacobs head lurched forward, but he was barely able to nudge the car in front of him out of the way, and after a little more pushing, he broke through and had nothing but open road in front of him. He pushed down on the gas pedal again, and raced of away from the scene of mass confusion and hysteria behind him.

He smiled to himself. He liked this city already. The other cities police forces were no match for him, but Farehaven might just prove a challenge…

**So guys, a little cop chase to get the action moving! **

**Make sure to leave reviews. Show me some love in them, and I'll add you to the shoutout next week! Until next time, live fast guys…**


	3. Drags

**So guys. For those of you who don't know, I am writing another story that is related to this one. This is from Jacobs point of view - his story is Farehaven Speedrun. Jacobs brother - Anthony - stars in Farehaven Crackdown. Check it out!**

**Its cool!**

**So…I should probobly start writing now, shouldn't I? Here we go!**

Jacob laughed as he drove through the city of Farehaven. His run in with the police had been quite fun, to say the least. The city itself was wierd. At one point, when Jacob drove through a body shop, he reappeared on the other side with a fixed car and a pain job with white stripes on a red body.

He stopped at a red light next to another driver with a Challenger. It was quite beefy - a monster compared to the GT. it was painted pitch black, it's wheels seeming to melt into the chasis of the car.

Jacob leaned out of his window. "Hey buddy! Nice car ya got there! Let's race!"thr other guy didn't even have to answer. The light turned green, and he floored it. He jumped ahead of the Challenger, but it gained on him. Jacob deliberately let off of thr accelerator, allowing for the Challenger to get far enough ahead of him for the other driver to think that he had won.

Then, Jacob followed him. Sure enough, after a few hours, the Challenger stopped in a ring of cars that consisted of high end racing vehicles.

Jacob pulled into the outside of the ring. He didn't even get out of his car, as all of the other drivers already had. One of them came and knocked on his window. He had a t - shirt on that branded the Ford logo. He was nothing special - a little odd looking, even.

"What you doing, buddy? You come to race?" He chewed loudly on a pice of gum. Jacob smiled. "You bet it. Is their a first place prize that I have been hearing about?" The homely dude thought for a moment. "Yeah. We givin away a nitrox kit and information about or next big racing event. Which, is everywhere, mind you."

Jacobs response was a rev of his engine. "So what are we waiting for, then?"

* * *

All 8 cars were lined up behind a street light. The rest of the road that Jacob could see was deserted. It wouldn't be as soon as that light went green. The cars around him all reved thier engines, making a sound that was so loud, a flock of birds flew out of the trees lining the street.

Since Jacob had gotten there last, he was in the back of the line. He was fine with that. He would win any way.

The light turned green, and simultaneously, all 8 cars lurched forwar.

**So. A race! What kind of story would this be if I didn't have races? And cop chases? Hey that rhymed! **

**Make sure to check out Farehaven Crackdown to see Anthony's side!**

**Until next time, live like there is no tomorrow. Even though there is. **


End file.
